Verde y Plumas
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Sirius bebe una poción de dudosa procedencia y debe ir a la enfermería.


Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

· Una advertencia: Contiene slash, sutil, breve, pero slash. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, presiona el botón atrás y todos amigos. ;)

· Una aclaración: El **Augurey** es un fénix de plumaje negro verdoso, vuela cuando llueve mucho, tiene un canto lastimero y hace un nido en forma de lágrima. También es parte del mundo de Harry Potter, aparece descrito en "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"... y cuando leí sobre él me encantó 3

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-··-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

**Verde y Plumas **

- Te dije que la poción se veía extraña- lo regañó James camino a la enfermería.

- Era del color verde que se supone que debe ser, creí que estaba todo correcto – reclamó Sirius mirándose las manos color verde petróleo salpicadas de pequeñas plumas negras y verdes que brotaban de su piel. Tenía toda la cara y el cuerpo igual, y el cabello, aunque no cambió de color, también lucía plumas en tonos grises y verde oscuro.

- El vendedor era raro, daba escalofríos. - recordó James - Además la poción estaba muy barata para contener uñas de Longhorn Rumano, ¿O acaso creíste que tenía un dragón en su patio trasero?

Sirius lo miró con ojos asesinos, que hubiesen sido creíbles si no hubiesen estado rodeados de delicadas plumas.

Llegaron a la enfermería. Sirius se sentó en una de las camas, y con rostro preocupado balanceaba los pies que no tocaban el suelo. James fue por la enfermera.

Unos minutos después, Remus llegó acompañado de Peter. Los chicos estaban esperando que la enfermera, que ya había revisado a Sirius, escuchado la versión de James de cómo habían sucedido las cosas y los había mirado con reproche un par de veces, volviera de su oficina.

Remus, al ver a Sirius, dejó caer su mochila y levantó las cejas sorprendido - Pareces un Augurey - sentenció sin filtrar lo que decía.

James y Peter estallaron en carcajadas.

- Jajajajaja... Un fénix feo... - explicó James.

- Jajajaja... Y verde jajaja - continuó Peter.

- ¡Y depresivo! JAJAJA - puntualizó James sin dejar de reír.

Sirius arrugó la frente y estiró hacia adelante el labio inferior en un puchero.

- ¡Ahora te pareces más! JAJAJA - opinó Peter riendo aun más fuerte y haciendo que James cayera al piso de risa.

Remus se reía bajito con una mano en el hombro de Sirius. Se veía realmente gracioso, pero no quería hacerlo sentir peor, después de todo la idea de que parecía un Augurey había sido suya.

- AAAHHH - lloriqueó Sirius enterrando su cara en la cama.

Remus no aguantó más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas junto a los demás.

En ese momento salió la enfermera y miró a los cuatro con gesto severo, James se puso de pie y todos se callaron en el acto. - Ustedes deben irse ahora, se está haciendo tarde. - Les dijo mirando a los tres amigos no-emplumados - En cuanto a usted señor Black, preferiría que se quede aquí hasta que los efectos de la poción terminen. Voy a pedirle al profesor Slughorn que prepare un antídoto, si esperamos a que se pase sin hacer nada podría quedarse con ese aspecto un par de semanas. Lo que, en mi opinión, sería un merecido castigo por comprar pociones a un estafador callejero en Hogsmeade.

- ¡Pero nosotros nunc...! - Comenzó a decir James

- Usted no me engaña señor Potter. - Lo interrumpió antes de que James pudiera inventar cualquier excusa. - Creo que está demás decir que jamás deben volver a hacer algo así. Los creía más inteligentes muchachos. - Les dijo seria. Sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Remus – Por favor llévensela al profesor de pociones antes de volver a su sala común. - Sí Srta. Pomfey - respondió Remus tomado la carta y guardándola en su mochila.

- Dejé el ungüento para la picazón en el escritorio, vuelvo enseguida - Recordó diligente.

Sirius la miró asustado - ¿Picazón? - preguntó comenzando a rascarse, sintiendo picazón por sólo mencionarlo.

- Sí señor Black, cuando hace crecer plumas en la piel humana, luego de un rato comienzan a picar. - Le explicó yendo nuevamente a su oficina - Muchachos, hasta mañana. - dijo en tono de despedida.

James y Peter comenzaron a reír otra vez mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

- Recupérate pronto amigo - le dijo James despidiéndose con la mano.

- Que descanses Augu-gú – se despidió Peter provocando una carcajada en James que resonó en el pasillo.

Remus los observó alejarse, miró hacia la oficina y se aseguró que la enfermera no venía. Se acercó a Sirius, lo abrazó por el cuello y le susurró al oído: - Por cierto, eres un adorable Augurey. Muy lindo. Y tus plumas se ven suaves. - Le revolvió el plumaje de la cabeza con los dedos. Sin sacar las manos del cabello de Sirius, Remus se acercó un poco más y lo besó en los labios, un beso pequeño y dulce, con los labios apenas separados. Luego lo miró a los ojos, le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, cerró los ojos con fuerza, hundió su rostro en la mezcla de cabello y plumas y se acarició en él, restregando su frente, su nariz y sus mejillas en la suave capa gris-verde que se entrelazaba con los mechones de Sirius. - Sí, tus plumas son muy suaves. - le dijo asintiendo complacido. Lo besó brevemente otra vez, se separó de él, tomó su mochila y salió escupiendo una pluma, y con una leve tos que parecía una risita, dejando a Sirius solo, sentado en su cama de la enfermería, con una sonrisa boba y una mano un poco levantada, marcando el espacio vacío donde había tenido sujeta la cintura de Remus un instante atrás.

Si Sirius no se hubiese visto tan verde, en ese momento estaría totalmente rojo.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

**Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
